


Completely Undone

by LadyNobody



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Well... kinda, exactly that, just IV knowing what he is, just here for IV shameless smut, not really - Freeform, remember when IV said he fucked his whole platoon?, that's about it, this is a gift for my bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: It had been a dreadful night, too much blood on his clothes even for him, so he finished it off like he always did:Booze and some sex tape of his favourite porn star.Himself, of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Completely Undone

It had been a dreadful night, too much blood on his clothes even for him, so he finished it off like he always did:  
Booze and some sex tape of his favourite porn star.  
Himself, of course.  
He sat on the bed, sighing as his sore muscles shrieked in pain and relief all at once, the fatigue of the day suddenly hitting him like a storm or rocks.  
At least the alcohol was cold enough to quench his thirst and drown any gory thought alongside pain and regrets...  
Another sigh  
Another swing  
A faint click from his screen  
Ah, his favourite one, he could hardly contain the sudden need to laugh out loud in the still ominous silence of his tent, slouched on the bed with his fly popped open as the memory’s film started to roll.  
  
It had begun in the camp’s bathroom, he could almost feel the dirty floor under his knees once he was pushed down.  
Slimy,  
Filthy,  
He moaned in the same wanton way as his recorded self.  
The screen had glitched slightly at the abrupt push and when he regained focus there were hands all over his body.  
Pulling and holding him, modelling his body like clay to find a good enough position to put him into.  
He kept his head at a waist level, not wanting to record any face in that illegal tape and as his wrist were taken from behind he bent slightly, pushing his face upwards to meet what was coming.  
A cock on his screen,  
Two, three  
The single hand keeping his arms bent backwards was sweaty  
There was a fumbling of quick, needy fingers on a belt  
Excitement.  
His screen buzzed lightly, letting jolts of electricity run down the awaiting men, gaining him a hand grasping his shoulders and another holding him there by the neck.  
So demanding his men in arms.  
Both his pat and present version laughed faintly, but back then he was interrupted by his own voice breaking into a surprised moan.  
Someone had finally freed his own erection and started to rub eagerly between his cheeks, gripping them apart in the process, fingers biting into the tender skin.  
Had he had lips, he would’ve bit them hard, but he could only buzz harder, finally rubbing his screen against the others, breathing in their mixed electricity as his screen flickered with static.  
But it wasn’t nearly enough, his hands were far too empty and now that they had found a fairly painful position for the noble prince, two others came forth, demanding their fair share of attention.  
They were pulsing beneath his gloveless fingers, he could hear the power in their veins echoing in his own chest, making him squeeze tighter with a breathy moan.  
  
Baffling how he could stay silent for so long, but he remembered the thrill, the pounding of his own heart as electricity run down his spine, mixed with the hot boiling blood that was rushing south to make his cock flush.  
He squeezed at it with his free hand as he took another swing of alcohol and his past self got pushed down on that cock pulsing with desire and electricity.  
They both moaned, that sensation was the best, he could still feel the static of adrenaline making his skin crawl and back arch as his grip on his erection tightened while he masturbated.  
Unlike back then when his cock was painfully neglected, not that he minded the pain anyway, the feeling of his wet shaft roughly brushing against the dirt was so humiliating it made his head spin and his lungs crave for air.  
He loved it,  
He loved feeling like a common whore as six of his men indulged themselves on his body, rubbing shamelessly against every part of him, smearing his screen and fingers with dense pre-cum and dampening the air with their hungry groans.  
It wasn’t everyday’s occurrence to fuck your prince, even if with him it might have been a “once a month” occasion in time of war...  
A privilege nonetheless, being able to grab him by the hips and rut roughly inside of him with little to no preparation, just shoving yourself mindlessly inside those welcoming tight walls as all the electricity in your bodies started to exchange with every thrust.  
Present IV moaned grasping his testicles, pulling it harsh just like they did with his neck to keep him facing up as they proceeded to rub against the now very sticky screen.  
Another shudder made him cry out loud when one of the men pressed slightly on one antenna.  
It had been like pouring water on a loose wire, he almost shut down at the intensity of it all and flowers bloomed on his now bright screen as his cum splattered on the ground, mixing with the dirt.  
His cry of ecstasy was an electro shock for everyone, making them come undone, emptying all over his screen, inside his tight fists and buried deep, deep between his clenching walls.  
The lightbulbs of the bathroom had flickered for a whole minute during their orgasm, altered by the electromagnetic shockwaves released all at once, then everything went quiet.  
A few pants, somebody groaned, he could still feel the shadows of fingers grasping his hips.  
He was left alone in the dirt, covered in a thick layer of cum as more dripped down his slightly shaking thighs.  
Empty and filled at the same time, the best of paradoxes...  
  
He let out a strangled moan, trying to replicate that intensity by touching lightly the antenna as his fist moved frantically over his blue cock.  
It wasn’t nearly the same thing, but the spark of electricity shooting down his erection did the trick, making his back arch now that he was laying completely con the bed, the empty bottle forgotten somewhere half way through the videotape and the other hand grasping at the sheets.  
He emptied himself against his palm, panting and buzzing as he raised the hand to the screen, slowly smearing the trick bluish substance over the bloomed flowers now slowly fading into nothingness.  
Just like his brain drifting off to sleep.  
  
He had forgotten how tired he was from that field day, he didn’t even had the time to properly wash himself before his screen shut down.  
Tired,  
Almost satisfied,  
But at least completely undone.  
Ready for a placid night without dreams.


End file.
